he's back
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: blossom is dating dexter. when brick comes back he is ready to win blossom heart but dexter wont give up who will win :3
1. great morning

It was a bright and sunny morning and a beautiful young girl was walking up from her slumber. She had long cinnamon hair that shinned in the light and beautiful rosy pink eyes that captivated everyone who looked at them. This girl was named blossom she oldest out of her family she is 17 and goes to Townsville high school with her two sisters.

Buttercup is the second oldest she also has so much beauty but trys to hide it. She has short mid night black hair and gorgeous one of a kind lime green eyes she is 16

Last is bubbles the youngest and to people the beautifulest of the family. She has golden hair and cute baby blue eyes that only she has she is 15.

All three girls go to the same high school. Blossom is dating this boy named dexter he is just as smart as blossom but people know blossom is smarter.

Blossom walked to her bathroom to get ready for school. A pink top with white skinny jeans and pink flats is what she put on. Then she brushed her long soft flawless hair and put it in a pony tail with a bright red ribbon that was bow shaped. When had finished putting every she walked down stairs to smell a delightful smell comeing from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Blossom's p.o.v<p>

As I walked to the kitchen I saw bubbles making pancakes. She was wearing a baby blue spring dress that had a black bow and black flats. She looked sooooo cute.

Soooo bubbs whats for breakfast I asked

Ummmmmm well some strawberry pancakes for you apple crumble pancakes for b/c and chocolate chip pancakes for me with some orange juice on the side she said in a low voice

Ok I jumped off of the counter that I was sitting on. Then b/c came in she had black skinny jeans, lime green boots and a lime green shirt that said wat ya looking at look more and ill beat ya.

So whats for breakfast bubbs. She just smiled and gave us our food. We all sat down and ate our food. I just know today is going to be a great day

* * *

><p>Alejandra ( me) : well that's all I have oh I don't own anything<p>

Blossom : of course you don't * sassyness*

Alejandra: hey don't you get sassy with me

Blossom: bye :P

Alejandra: bye : 3


	2. something or someone watching

As the girls finished eating there well cooked meal.

Well girls lets get going before we become late for school a leader said

Sure said a bored tone which belonged to bc

Yaaaaaaaaa said a cheery little bubbles

Well lets go said blossom not wanting to miss a minute

As the flew through the bright warm sunny Townsville sky. Almost every one loved to see the sky morning or night. At night the sky was filled with the beautifulest stars.

* * *

><p>Something the girls didn't know was that something or let me say someone was watching them from a far.<p>

This person was no ordinary person this was different. The person was special in its own way

* * *

><p>Ale( short for Alejandra : 3 )( : done short I know but it will get longer just wait please<p>

Bc : my turn to say bye well bye ale doesn't own: me my sister's, Townville, a lost dog, icecream, chips, coke, cra-z-art markers,…etc

Ale: I think they get it well bye

Bc: bye losers nooooo wait I love my fans wait no I don't *leaves* *comes back* maybe I do

Ale: ok


	3. school

? p.o.v

As I watched these pure girls I saw how they flew through the sky with so much grace. Yes these three girls are beautiful, which was going to make this much harder.

* * *

><p>Blossom's p.o.v<p>

We flew until we got to school. I was the first to land then bc last was bubbles. To me I think bubbles lands with so much grace. We walked into the building. Then I saw my boyfriend dexter. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. The thing I didn't like was that he didn't hug me back all he did was look at me.

Dexter I said in a sweet mellow voice.

Ahh yes hello blossom nice to see you he said in a voice that had no feeling

Well hi four eyes said bc

Hello buttercup pleasant seeing you which again he said in that voice that had no feeling

Bubbles didn't say a thing until dexter started to talk to her.

Hello bubbles I must say you look nice today. Bubbles looked to the floor and in a low whisper she said hello and thank you. Without any other words bubbles said good bye to her sisters and walked to her first class. Leaving three people left.

* * *

><p>? p.o.v<p>

I kept my eye on the pink one because she is the leader and once the leader is gone the group does horrible, but there was something wrong she would be hard to get rid of. Then I watched the blue one walk away,

so I flowed her

* * *

><p>ale: hi ya ummmm short I know but bare with me please I have so much going on so yeah<p>

bubbles: final my turn ale does not own : me, my sisters, ice-cream, ice, the weather( which where I live is really cold ), rain, real 3D glasses from the movie theater, twilight breaking dawn part 1 ( saw the movie I loved it ; 3), some soda, hot chocolate, ect…..much, much more

ale: to bubbles they get it I don't own much things so what

bubbles: I dont know are you poor something

ale: ugh, no bubbles im not poor I just don't have money right now how about we say bye

bubbles: sure

ale and bubbles: bye


	4. danny

? p.o.v

As I watched the blue girl walk I felt someone talk to me. You know what you do I can turn you into one of them the voice told me.

"Yes" I whispered

"Perfect you will be a boy and then you will complete your mission." said the voice

Then a she/man appeared. Ahhhhhhh well lets see what I must do to you said HIM

* * *

><p>Bubbles p.o.v<p>

I walked into my first class which was art and I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped someone.

The person had chocolate brown hair and perfect grey eyes.

Sorry and hi my name is bubbles what's yours I asked in a sweet kind voice

Danny he said in a low voice.

Well nice to meet you danny you new here?

Yes was all he said he must be shy I thought

Hey danny wanna sit next to me in class

Ummmm yeah sure why not.

* * *

><p>Danny's p.o.v<p>

Wow now I have hair and eyes I can see the world again. Its been years since I walked on earth. Almost everything is different. The last time I saw the sun was years ago but alas im only going to be here for a while. Then its back to being a servant for him.

* * *

><p>Classes pass by quick bubbles and danny become friends time for lunch<p>

* * *

><p>No one's p.o.v<p>

hey danny wanna eat lunch with me and my sisters?

Yeah why not it could be fun danny said

Once danny and bubbles got their food they went to a table outside. They waited the next person to come was buttercup.

Hey bubbles ummmm who are you buttercup asked danny

Before he could answer bubbles said this is danny he is new.

Yeah hi im danny nice to meet ya.

Sup im buttercup bc for short and nice eyes they are soo different.

They sat down bc and danny started to get to know each other.

Blossom came in.

Hi bubbles hi bc and ummmm.

Danny my name is danny he told her.

Ahhhhhh well nice to meet ya.

The pleasure is all mine.

A pink blush came to blossom's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Him's p.o.v<p>

I watched danny then a door opened. In came the three boys ive been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Ale: there you go you've meet danny, blossom your turn<p>

Blossom: great, ale doesn't own us chocolate, music, school, books, paper, snow, phones, notebooks, headphones, hats, candy, etc

Danny: hiiiiiiiiiiiii people

Bloss: what are you doing here

Danny: I didn't know where you went so I looked for you

Bloss: ohhh starting to blush

Bloss,danny,ale: bye have a nice day


	5. story time

In back my lovelies. It feels like forever no. well for me it does please enjoy my chapter and please review thanks~ alejandra

* * *

><p><strong>Him's p.o.v<strong>

Ahhhhhh my boys you're here look how big you've grow its been around 7 years I said

Uhhhhhhh yea nice to see you to him so why do you need us for the 17 year old red head asked

Well I came up with a plan to destroy those fucken powerpuffs I told brick

And what the hell does that have to do with us butch burst out

Weellll you will just have to find out but first you three boys are going to Townsville high school on Monday him told the boys what the hell him why would you do that butch spat out again.

Well you boys need to learn something he says but mumbles and I cant afford to leave you alone in my house.

So we start on Monday boomer said in a soft but steady tone yes boomer you all start on Monday oh here are three hundred dollars go by school clothes and with that him walked away from the three boys

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's p.o.v<strong>

Well first let me tell you something bout me. I have blood red eyes never seen that before have ya and cinnamon red hair. Im also the leader of the rowdyruff boys. You might ask why me and my brothers are back well it's a long story

**Flashback**

_Mojo take the boys away from this town for a while please him told mojo_

_But why should I mojo jojo listen to you him no one tells mojo jojo what to do but mojo jojo himself so why should I listen to you?_

_You should because the boys need to leave now and since you plan to leave for baysville you should take them with them. Mojo sighed_ _and said fine me and the boys leave on Wednesday. I was 10 when we this happened and was listening to the conversation. Until boomer came out of no where_

_Brick butch told me to come find you soooo what you doing? 8 year old boomer asked he was also half asleep. Nothing nothing just go back to bed and tell butch ill be there in a few minutes ok I told him ok see you around and with that boomer ran back to bed._

_Hmmmmmm why would him want us to leave Townsville so badly did we something wrong I asked myself when I couldn't come up with the answer I gave up and went to bed. Boomer and butch were fast asleep._

_Wednesday_

_Today was the day I told myself the day I left Townsville, but before I left I flew so a house where I found 10 year old blossom reading a book. Buttercup nor bubbles were in sight so I thought they weren't home. I knocked on the window three times. With that blossom came and opened the window._

_Brick why are you here and what do you want blossom demanded. Well hello to you too pinky I said with a smirk. again what are you doing here she asked again. Oh well I came to say hi and how you doing I told her. Can you just please tell me why you are here I was pretty busy ya know as she points to the book that was on her bed. Ohhhh ok well I can to say bye. Why would you just come to say bye? Because mojo, boomer, butch and me are are well you see we are leaving Townsville I told her. I looked into her soft pink eyes and saw a bit of sadness pass by. WHAT why are you leaving she yelled. Clam down pinky and I don't know sooo you know I just came to say bye maybe we will see each other again someday. And before the pink puff could answer the red ruff was gone a flash only to leave a red shade behind him._

**Back to the present ( I like time traveling : 3)**

I sighed its been 7 years and now im back and here to stay.

With that brick grabbed one- hundred dollars out of boomers hand and was gone.

Where you going boomer called after him

Well to buy clothes duh see you later maybe we could eat dinner somewhere k ?

Ummmm yea sure why not boomer called out he turned to butch only to see him give the I have no idea look

Well boomer see ya later butch took a hundred dollars out of boomer's hand and was gone just like brick.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

Gag its just me now this is bullshit!

* * *

><p>Ale: im back ive been gone so long haven't I<p>

Boomer: yea you have so ale doesn't own many things but she has lived a life so yea but she doesn't own me my brothers, the powerpuff, him ,mojo and again many many other things-

Ale: ok boomer they get it


	6. blues meet again

Im back again my lovelies I just had to write this chapter so you're lucky I had time to write it so yea I hope you enjoy it and review please ~ alejandra

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's p.o.v<strong>

Lunch time was almost over time to get to class ugh I wonder what danny's next class is.

Hey danny whats your next class I asked. Well you see I have cooking danny said quickly. We all looked at him and said you cook? Well ya I really like to cook so I said why not!

Buttercup smirked well what ya know this one knows how to cook. so what bubbles defended danny I think it's a good thing that a boy can cook don't you think blossom. Yea its really cute I said. Well danny boy one of these days you are going to have to cook me something to eat k bc said. uhhhhhhhh ok I guess it could be fun he said with a smile. well danny you are in luck bubbles said. Why asked danny because blossom is in cooking class to she said with a hand jester. Ohhh so blossom your in cooking class he asked me with a somewhat smirk/smile. well ya I am I said I couldn't help but blush.

Ohh hey bubbles why aren't you in cooking class I can see why bc isn't in to but why aren't you he asked her . that's because little girl blue over here already knows how to cook since she was 10 bc said while bubbles smiled. I see well you are going to have to show me some tricks right bubbles he said. ummmmm yea bubbles blushed.

I couldn't help but frown at how much attention danny gave bubbles. Then the bell rang thank god I thought.

Well bye danny oh and hey wanna give me your phone number so I can text ya bubbles asked. Yea me to bc I like you your not annoying like most of these boys are. Yea I would love to danny said he took out a piece of paper and ripped it up into three pieces. He gave bubbles and bc a piece with his number on it. Then he gave me a piece of paper. Here ya go blossom text me k and can you show me to the cooking class. Ummmmm yea come on I told him as I walked inside the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's p.o.v<strong>

I stopped when I heard him's voice. Danny im not going to need you anymore so have a nice pathetic life and like that he left. I whispered im free im free. I couldn't help but smile I turned around to see the girls waiting for me. Which I ran to them.

Well what took you so long bubbles giggled.

Ahhhhhh I was enjoying the fresh air a bit longer I said

Hey danny do you play any sports bc asked me. Well yea I really like to play soccer may I ask why.

No reason I just wanted to know. Well now you know I said with a smile.

Well bye girls come on danny our class is this way blossom showed me it was just down the hall

Ya bye the girls said to me and blossom.

Once we entered the class the teacher came up to me.

You must be danny our new student im your teacher ms mango ( couldn't think of a name sorry)

Well hello ms mango it is a pleasure to meet you I said with a big smile

Oh your such a gentleman so do you have any experience in cooking she asked

Well yes I do and I want to learn more this is why I entered your wonderful cooking class he told her aright well I want you to sit next to hmmmmm you pick next to princess or blossom

With hesitation he picked blossom. Well blossom meet your new partner danny ms mango said in a cheerful voice. I already know danny we are friends. Well in that case you two will make a perfect group, no. she said yes yes we will danny said with that ms mango walked away to teach the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

Im bored gag I haven't been in these street in like what 7 years. I don't know where im going and I really don't care. As I walked I ended up in Townsville park so I sat down by the pond and took out my cobalt blue i-pod and headphones and listened to music. While I was listening to music I started to remember all the things I did in Townsville before I left but I started to remember a person….. bubbles my counterpart. Oh ya im telling you what im doing but nothing bout me well lets see.

Im boomer jojo 15 years old I have saggy blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. When I left Townsville I was 8 years old. I have a sweet counterpart bubbles. I wonder how she's doing I remember the day I told her I was leaving clear as day. I sighed she was so sad she even began to cry. I tried my best to calm her down but I couldn't.

After a few minutes boomer fell asleep by the lake

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

**Bubbles p.o.v**

I ditched every one because I wanted to go to the park and clear my head I do this often since he left. I sighed I haven't seen him since I was like 8. As I walked I saw a boy by the lake it looked like him. Boomer I whispered it cant be. I slowly walked to the person only to be correct. Its my counterpart boomer jojo and he was sleeping. He looked so piece full so I sat down next to him and waited for him to wake up

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's p.o.v<strong>

I must have fallen asleep I spoke as I got up I saw someone next to me. Oh dear god it cant be her I said to myself. Hello I said slowly and quietly. The young girl looked at me and smiled yep that's her I remember her smile clear as day. But the question here is does she remember me?

Hello boomer I see your back in Townsville she said her voice sweet like candy and soft like a cloud shit she does knows and remember me what should I do ?

Ummmm yea ummmm hi bubbles nice to see you again I said quietly. Then she giggled it sounded like bells soft ringing bells.

Boomer why so shy and why are you back in townsville? She asked. well I became a bit shy over the years and we had to come back for some reason I told her. Ohhhhh I see so are you going to go to school she asked. Damn whats up with her and asking me questions? Ummm yea me and my brothers start on Monday at Townsville high school I said. hmmmm that's the school I go to I guess we will see each other more often she said with a soft smile. she looks cute with that smile wait what did I just say damn you bubbles with your cuteness and you to boomer cuz you think she's cute damn you both. Yea I guess them I heard a beeping noise.

It came from bubbles. It was a text message well boomer it was nice seeing you again but I real have to go blossom is mad cuz I didn't go home with her and buttercup she said. the next thing she said surprised me but at the same time made me happy. I hope we can be friends she said see told ya it was surprising. Yea I would like that I said as I got up from the ground.

Then bubbles came closer and hugged me which made me blush a deep red. She whispered ive missed you so much because your mu counterpart and I care about you. My eyes widen in pure shock she missed me then in the blue she was gone like that. All that was left was the baby blue shade in the sky.

Ive missed you too I said and walked away from the park with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

><p>Ale: blue fluff I could help but write this I know it's the reds story but I might add the blues and greens just for fun<p>

Butch: ive noticed something

Ale: and what have you noticed

Butch: im not in this story much

Ale: don't worry you'll be in one of my chapters just wait k

Butch: fine and ale doesn't own me and brothers the powerpuffs, him , mojo and other things

Ale: bye have a nice day :3


	7. bubbles and the rrb

_**Yay ive had enough time to write chapters . soooooooooo how've you been? Well shall we get on with the chapter . please enjoy the chapter and review~ alejandra**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles p.o.v<strong>

I cant believe I just did that well I have missed him. I just let my feelings get the best in me and did you see how he blushed hehehehe so cute no. gag im home I hope blossom doesn't start asking me question. I plan to keep the whole boomer thing my little secret. Sooner or later there going to find their counterparts on their own. I gently opened the door only to find two pissed off people. Can you guess who the people are. Yep blossom and buttercup hmmmmm im having a hard time finding out who I am most scared of.

So where were you young lady blossom demanded I sighed remembering and answered just at the park why? We need to know where the hell you are and when buttercup said coldly to me. damn yep im scared of her the most. Buttercup watch that mouth of your will ya blossom demanded pfff just like blossom. Well its true we need to know where she is and when buttercup countered. I know I know but I think bubbles is old enough to know how not to get herself in trouble the pink puff said clam and cool.

I just watched as blossom and bc fought over whether they should know where I am and at what time. I got bored quick so I quietly slipped away up the stairs to a baby blue covered door my name was im dark blue. As I entered I walked to my balcony door and opened it let all the cold night air come in. oh and guess what my balcony has baby blue and dark blue roses. I watch outside for a while and to my surprise a saw a red streak in the night sky.

Well I see brick is also back in Townsville I smirked cant wait for blossom to find out

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's p.o.v<strong>

Hey where's bubbles I asked bc. I have no idea but how much you wanna bet that she went to her room she said with a grin nothing because she is in her room I said calmly. fine but lets just cheek if she is in her room she asked. Fine I got nothing better to do I told her and in a flash we were at bubbles room. Bc opened the door slowly we saw bubbles smirking. What the hell I've never ever seen her smirk. I looked at bc she was thinking the same thing I bet.

Hey bubbles why you smirking I asked curious. Ohh you guys scared me and you saw that she asked . we both nodded and waited for the blue puffs answer. Well girls you will find out why I was smirking on Monday k she said with a soft smile. no I want to know now bc demanded more like yelled. You will have to wait she said in a steady tone. Wow and I thought I was the only one who could do that who knew. Fine I said ill wait and if I have to wait then so will you I pointed to buttercup. No I wannna knowww pleaseee tellll meeee she begged as to pushed her out the door.

Night bubbles and don't forget to do your homework I said knight blossom night bc then bubbles closed the door. Oh I forget to tell her to get popcorn well you see every Friday we have movie night. We get three movies and watch them all at 9pm. Its bubbles turn to get the popcorn. I opened her room door .

Hey bubbs I forgot to tell ya its your turn to get the popcorn so ya here is the money. If you can buy me chocolate I told her. Oh ya ok blossom see you and them she flew out the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's p.o.v<strong>

Yes my turn to find the movies. They are all horror and did you bubbles isn't all that scared of horror movies who knew but at times she is. Blossom has to get the drinks and bubbles popcorn. I walked out of the room to the living room and put all three movies on the table. Then bloss came out of nowhere. So are these the movies that we are going to watch she asked. Yep I said with proudest voice I had. Well ok let me get the drinks blossom said then walked away. All we need to do is wait for little girl blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles p.o.v<strong>

As I walked through wal-mart I looked around for the popcorn. Then something or let me some people caught my eye. It was a red head next to him was a raven head then a blonde head. Brick, butch and boomer I whispered. They must have heard me because brick turned around and looked my way. Oh dear god I said softly and flew to the air then he saw me. What the hell why smirk at me. He turned o boomer and told him something boomer nodded. Next thing brick butch and boomer surround me. The hell was all that came out of my mouth.

Look what we have here boys the blue puff and how've you been brick asks me. Im fine and can you just leave me alone I say softly. What don't tell you're sacred of us butch says. No im not that afraid I just don't want to cause trouble so please leave me alone. You're not surprised that we're back brick asks. I can only smirk I look in to bricks blood red eyes and get closer to him and with my smirk no not really because I knew you boys where back and I don't want trouble because my sisters don't know your back so let them find out then we'll see what comes out of it k. brick and butch look surprised while boomer smiled and waved. Fine brick hissed and by the way we are going to your school. Oh I know and I cant wait to see how everything roles out. I wave bye to boomer and say bye boomer see you and your bothers Monday. He only looks and waves.

* * *

><p>Ale: how bout that<p>

Brick: hey butch your in this chapter

Butch: but not enough you had your flashback chapter and boomer had his alone time with bubbles and what do I have

Boomer: he has a point you know

Ale: I know but I have the next few chapters figured out so yea and butch you will have your chapter just wait k

Butch: fine whatever

Brick: ale doesn't own: me, my brothers, blossom, bubbles, and buttercup yea guess that's it and she doesn't own anything else that I forgot

Ale: bye bye my lovelies


	8. movie argument

Bubbles p.o.v

Once I was gone I ran through what had just happened. Then once I thought about it the boys haven't changed much. Brick still his smart-ass self butch still the cocky self and boomer still flowing his brothers around. Before I could think of anything else I was already home.

* * *

><p>Blossom's p.o.v<p>

Where the hell is bubbles she was gone half an hour ago yelled bc. Clam down girl I beat she got stuck in some sort of traffic I told her. How the hell can she get stuck in traffic she left flying I don't think u have traffic in the sky THE SKY BLOSSOM what if shes in trouble come on lets go look for her buttercup kept on yelling and think the worst. I was a bit worried but I knew bubbles can take care of herself, right? Then we heard a door slam shut. In an instant buttercup was at the door hugging bubbles. I smirked see told you she could take of herself blossom said in a smart ass tone. Shut the fuck up I thought she was lost, kidnapped or killed buttercup said. Shes fine now bubbles give me the popcorn so I can pop it and bc go put the movie in please. Here bubbles gave blossom the popcorn.

* * *

><p>Buttercup's p.o.v<p>

I went back to the living room to put the movie in the dvd. Then blossom yelled out of nowhere.

Hey guys someone is coming over to watch the movie. I groaned who I asked. Dexter she let out a high pitched squeal. I looked over at bubbles she let a soft sigh and asked why does he have to come over. Because he is my boyfriend and I want him to come is that a problem.

Yes I said in almost yelled voice. Hmmmmm and why shouldn't he come blossom demanded . I looked over at bubbles for help. She sighed blossom dexter shouldn't come cuz this is our time to be normal teen age girls and not be the girls that fight crime almost all day and night. Soooooo that means that my boyfriend cant come over. I faced palmed myself blossom for a smart girl your really slow you know that right. Heyy im not slow blossom yelled and dexter is coming over like it or not and this is the end of this discussion she yelled. But… bubbles tried to reason. I said end of this discussion.

I grabbed one of the movies and a bowl of popcorn and glared at blossom. Fine bring your " boyfriend" over I wont watch a movie with you guys come on bubbles lets go watch a movie in your room I told both of the girls bubbles nodded and walked to her room.

There you go you have alone time with your boyfriend "sister" and with that I walked away

* * *

><p><strong>Ale: short yes im sorry I haven't updated its just sooooo much things for me to do for give me pls.<strong>

**Bubbles: ok she points to me doesn't own anything that was involved in this chapter points to the chapter. Oh and bye**

**Ale: waves bye oh and please review**


	9. ice cream time!

buttercup's p.o.v

i woke up to see the tv was on and someone was watching adventure time wtf i thought who watches adventure time this early int the morning. i got up to see bubbles on the floor in a dark blue dress with a black ribbon and some flats with stockings. her hair had two dark blue ribbons which were in two pony tails. bubbles was eating a blue berry poptart. she didnt even in right next to that was until she looked at me

" oh hi bc pop tart" she asked

" umm no thank you im not a fan of blue berry i like green apple better" i said as i rubbed the back of my neck

" oh well that sucks so you wanna do something cuz the new adventure time episode doesn't come on till later today and im bored" she told me.

" hmmmm well i have nothing better to do so why not" i told her and when i did she started to fly around my room leaving a baby blue streak i laughed as she flew around then landed on my bed i walked to her

" well go get ready go now go " she ordered me i chuckled a bit

" well i cant have you in here when i change can i " i asked with a smirk i saw a pink blush come to her face of embarrassment and then she ran out of my room and to who knows where. i walked to my closet and looked around what should i wear what should i wear ehhhhh anything i guess i thought. i grabbed a lime green top the a black vest with some black skinny jeans and my black combat boots with they had my name written on them in lime green. i brushed my short black hair then i flew down stares to see bubbles looking for something

" so what you looking for blue" i asked

" oh god buttercup you scared me and nothing really ready?" she asked and i nodded

" so do we fly or go in the car " i asked .

" car because it looks like it might rain and i feel rain coming too" she told me i nodded i grabbed my car keys and we jumped in

" so where to bubbs" i asked her i saw her face and she was thinking of where to go then her face brighten that she looked like a glowing star.

" i want some ice-cream and you that ice-cream parlor we went what three months ago i want to go there"

" bubbles its a bit far but whatever" i said then we were off

40 min later

bubbles p.o.v

i jumped out of the car and ran inside to get my ice cream

" BUBBLES WAIT UP PLEASE" buttercup yelled

i stopped dead in my tracks inside and waited for her to come inside i turned around to come face to face with buttercup i giggled she was out of breath.

" yes" i answered she hit me on the arm " ow " i whimpered then i turned around and ran to get my ice cream.

" hello miss what can i get you today" the man behind the counter asked

" oh i want chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with some chocolate syrup" i told him he nodded then came back with my ice cream and gave it to me.

" thank you" i told him he nodded and he then looked at bc

" and what may you like miss" he asked

" hmmmmm i would like chocolate chip ice cream with gummy worms " bc answered he man walked away then came back with her ice cream

" that will be $5.46 " the man said before i could take out my money buttercup payed i looked at her she just smiled we walked to a table and we talked about school and how life was but through the conversation i felt as if something or someone was looking at us. thats when i started to look around thats until bc asked what was wrong

" nothing" i answered and kept looking until i found it two boys on with light dirty blonde hair and the other jet black the blonde had cobalt blue eyes and the black haired had evergreen eyes. both of the boys had gins plastered on there faces as they looked at us. butch mouthed " what's up blondie" i bet you my face became pale buttercup then looked at me and tried to travel to what i was looking for until she found out what her eyes widen.

* * *

><p>yay im done short maybe but im happy so what do you think buttercup will say? who knows cuz i dont well i dont own anything so bye<p> 


End file.
